


The Burden of a Time Traveller

by Krisi2000, Shadoweagle7



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisi2000/pseuds/Krisi2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadoweagle7/pseuds/Shadoweagle7
Summary: When one is a time traveller, one will often realize that even in a multiverse full of possibilities, some events are inevitable. Because of this, time travellers often walk alone.It is because of this that they often forget that they do not have to carry such burdens alone.





	The Burden of a Time Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst Krisi2000 is a more experienced fanfic writer, I'm new to fanfic writing. I've written stories before, but I've only started fanfic writing about a year ago but never posted one, so this is a first for me.
> 
> (I'm lying - I wrote an Undertale fic and posted one, but you'll never see it because I took it down because it was so cringy and it was never going anywhere LOL)
> 
> Hush. ;)
> 
> \- Shadoweagle7

### ARC 1: Do loops have beginnings?

Waking up with no memory is a scary proposition. But in a world where Ultimate Talent defines your identity, having no memory of that is much more terrifying.

My name is Rantaro Amami. I have no idea how I got here, or what my talent even is. All I know is that I’ve been suddenly flung into an inexplicable killing game run by some psychopathic teddy bear and the only way out is to murder someone in this very room. It was a game in which there was no way out, no happy ending.

…Or so I thought. Maybe there was **one** way around all this death and suffering, some way in which I could finally make myself useful. It began the same way as you’d imagine any killing game would begin.

* * *


End file.
